Retorcido Renacer
by Simplemente Soy yo
Summary: SemiAU inspirado en el comienzo del Capitulo 4 "Colossal Wonders".Una Vez que caes en lo mas bajo,tienes dos opciones: seguir donde estas o intentar subir, aun sabiendo que cuando logres hacerlo ya no seras el mismo ,pero para ese momento Henry ya no tenia nada que perder y muy poco para recuperar;porque el al igual que todos en ese Infierno subterráneo ya estaba Retorcido.


_**Bendy and the Ink Machine**_ **y todos los personajes escritos aquí** _ **pertenecen a The Meatly Games**_

 **Retorcido Renacer**

 _ **(Advertencia: Spoilers de los capítulo respectivamente, uso de teorías y headcanons)**_

Todo al principio fue dolor, un dolor grande, horrible, constante, punzante que lo rasgaba, mordía, trituraba, desfiguraba, y revocaba era algo totalmente bizarro como si él fuera el ratón que un gato que constantemente lo regurgitaba solo para absorber sus restos y repetir el proceso en esa catacumba fría y pesada era algo que, no tenía principio ni fin, no había lugar a donde huir puesto que todo era oscuridad; eterna y helada oscuridad pero aunque hubiera una salida al frente ,no podría dirigirse a esta.

No tenía cuerpo, ni cara o tan siquiera algo de voluntad lo único que sabía es que estaba siendo víctima de un castigo brutal e inmisericorde, ¿Cuál fue el alcance de su blasfemia y a quienes había ofendido de tal manera para estar condenado, reducido a eso? Una mente forzosamente despierta al eterno sufrimiento.

Sin poder rogar misericordia a quien fuera, sin lágrimas para llorar amargamente su desdicha, sin manos para golpear y así descargar con toda la rabia acumulada que le provocaba su asquerosa situación ¿además quien lo escucharía de todos modos? Nadie solamente la absoluta oscuridad.

Lo único que sabía es que no estaba muerto ¡oh como añoraba la muerte!, cualquier cosa era mejor sin duda.

Entonces cuando creyó haberse resignado y al mismo unido a la oscuridad a lo lejos, broto un pequeño y sutil sonido de manera casi imperceptible retumbando a lo lejos

_ _¡Henry!_ _ Resonó un llamado plasmado de pánico y desesperación.

Ese repentino grito le genero una punzada, lo abordó, en los más profundo de su ser llenándolo de una angustia e impotencia que superaba por mucho su daño físico esa voz le parecía familiar.

¿Cómo es que había terminado así?

Antes de tan siquiera hacer el intento de responder; un destello de luz amarillenta, lo transportó hacia otro lugar, atrapado en una jaula que descendía con velocidad descontrolada a una muerte segura, un chirrido estridente, un tufo a azufre quemándole la nariz y los parpados, su corazón de una forma lenta y dolorosa se esforzaba en palpitar, en un auto reflejo se llevó ambas manos a los costados de su cabeza, cubriendo su orejas en un inútil intento de silenciar su entorno, presionando sus uñas; se les abrió su piel y finalmente un azote brusco lo hizo golpear con el techo, su cerebro rebotó un par de veces, hasta comenzar a filtrarse por las grietas de su cráneo, su cuerpo se desploma como una muñeca de trapo al suelo.

" _ **¿De verdad creías que simplemente te dejaría ir?! ¡No, Henry! ¡Sé quién eres! ¡Sé por qué estás aquí!... ¿No lo entiendes? ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Dámelo! O mejor aún, ¡me lo llevaré, porque…tú …ya…estas…muerto!"**_

Un grito de ira y maldad estridente, bastante distorsionada fue todo lo que logro captar primitivamente en las barras de hierro negro, algo torcidas se desprendieran de las paredes de la jaula -elevador- y le perforaban el tórax, el abdomen, la espalada y su cuenca derecha, el mundo se desvaneció paulatinamente en una fría y eterna oscuridad.

Pero mucho antes de eso; había regresado al pueblo que había sido su hogar de la infancia y buena a parte de la adolescencia, luego de 3 décadas de haber emigrado en un busca de estabilidad económica adecuada para sustentar a su a familia a una de las grandes ciudades.

No fue por una decisión propia, si no por petición de Linda, su hija en una visita casual llego a plantear que estar lejos del estrés que podía generar la ciudad, le haría muy bien a un hombre como él. Se establecieron en la que antes había sido la casa de sus padres, pequeña pero acogedora.

Un par de días paz después recibió pequeña epístola de un hombre que había credo olvidar: Joey Drew, un ser excéntrico, dramático, con una mentalidad pasional, desbordante de constantes de ideas, sueños, anhelos, pero sin olvidar como cualquier otro humano, frustraciones y fracasos y podía colapsar ante ellos.

Alguien que creía férreamente que las personas debían arrodillarse, por el estatus social y económico que ostentaba ya fuera por herencia o el mérito propio.

Un hombre arrogante y ambicioso que tarde o temprano, en el mejor de los casos respiraría dolorosamente sus últimos aires llenos de pena, suplicando y rogando misericordia antes de reunirse con Dios por todas sus fallas y prejuicios.

El hecho de acudir al viejo estudio, que al parecer había sido olvidado por el resto del mundo con tan poca información pudo fácilmente adjudicárselo a la nostalgia, pero muy en él sabía que su verdadera motivación: la curiosidad.

El Show de Bendy en un principio fue haciéndose de un lugar entre las estrellas animadas del aquel entonces el público lo amo, la crítica era favorable, las ganancias no podían ser mejores.

Pero no para Joey, eso no era suficiente, _**él quería más; siempre quería más.**_

Y eso significaba solo una cosa para los demás trabajadores: cansancio, estrés, ansiedad, pero, no obstante ¿Qué podían hacer? Tal solo agachar la cabeza con obediencia y esperar con resignación el fin de mes, para obtener su paga y respectiva manutención.

Pero Henry jamás agacho la cabeza y confronto al hombre que se consideraba intocable cuando sus excesos y abusos habían llegado demasiado, fue una noche que como era habitual para el presa de una poderosa curiosidad pero no menos importante terrorífico presentimiento, espero a que el estudio se vaciaría por completo argumentado que tenía documentos pendientes que revisar y una vez en el despacho del hombre mayor, proyecto directamente la caricaturas que estaba programada para el intermedio del cine local del próximo mes en la pared _**y solo Dios sabia cuanto deseaba no haber hecho eso.**_

Los cortos habían sido modificados en su totalidad hasta el punto de ser irreconocibles en primera instancia, el ambiente distaba completamente ser algo tan siquiera divertido, a pesar de que la calidad de la animación era la misma de siempre, los personajes tenían comportamientos erráticos y psicópatas, los temas por otro lado implicaban homicidios, suicidios, temas sexuales y directamente se hacía referencia al oscurantismo y la necromancia.

Cuando todo ese mórbido espectáculo finalizó, corrió directamente a la casa del director, demandando una explicación, las respuestas serenas de Joey estaban recubiertas por un dulce cinismo, como si Henry fuera un niño pequeño o tuviera alguna deficiencia mental, esto solo lograba sacar de quicio a su interlocutor quien a duras penas lograba evitar querer darle un puñetazo directamente al rostro con tal de quitarle esa pequeña sonrisa altanera.

La discusión de aquella noche seguía tan fresca en su mente que había veces en las que creía que la había tenido hace unos segundos.

" _Cuando muestres esas "películas", no solo van a detestarlas, ¡ellos te obligaran a cerrar el estudio!"_

" _¿Entraste a mi oficina, ¿verdad? Estoy decepcionado de tí, amigo, sabes que ese lugar está prohibido incluso para ti"_

" _No me arrepiento en hacerlo…Tú me mentiste ¿Qué le hiciste a los cortos originales?_

" _Ah esos, solo les hice unos cuantos… Mejoras al último momento, tampoco iba a desechar el trabajo de estos dos meses, créeme, lo hice por el bien de la compañía"_

" _¿La compañía…? ¡Esto va a destruirla! Tendríamos una turba detrás de nosotros… Si esto sale a la luz del público"_

" _Amigo mío, estas exagerando, puedo asegurarte que después de ver esto, el mundo nos ama ¡Hey h-hey ¿qué haces?!, suéltame, ¡me arrugas e-el traje!"_

" _¿Te estas escuchando, Drew? Corrompiste nuestro trabajo, denigraste nuestro esfuerzo, ¿qué en esta tierra verde de Dios, te hizo creer, que lo que está en esos carretes es tan siquiera… decente y humano?"_

" _Esa es la aptitud que espero corregir en un futuro cercano, la belleza es más que un prado bonito, niños sonriendo, la verdadera belleza, es aquella que marca el alma, que nunca se olvida, trasciende el tiempo y cambia a las personas y su visión de la vida…Con el tiempo lo entenderás, cuando mi sueño más grande se haga realidad, todos lo van a enterar…"_

" _Tienes mucha suerte de estar en tu propia casa, no golpeo a sus habitantes dentro de ellas, y no me arrastrarás contigo en ese_ "sueño" tuyo, prefiero buscar entre la basura para comer que recibir más otra orden tuya"

Esa la última vez que lo vio, quiso creer que al final, su ex amigo, se arrepintió, puesto que las animaciones que se prestaron en los teatros, eran tal y como las recordaba sin ninguna obscena alteración.

Pero era tan solo el inicio del fin, Joey solo había puesto una cubierta, había endulzado y perfumado sus verdaderas intenciones, un pañuelo de seda con el cual cubriría los ojos de sus adeptos y ante el mundo exterior usaría la máscara más perfecta, predicaría, fama y fortuna, prometería y entregaría alegría y diversión.

Pero ahora ese estudio; ahora convertido en un veredero Infierno, manteniendo cautivos a muchas personas corrompiendo sus mentes y cuerpos para luego levantarse como aquellas horribles y deformadas prisiones corporales y con una mentalidad siniestra y cruel obligados a deambular por esos frágiles y traicioneros pisos abriéndose paso en aquellas lagunas de espesa y maloliente tinta dejándose guiar por sus más malévolos deseos y la vez siendo atormentados por los fragmentos de su vida pasada.

Ese había sido el _**"pequeño pago"**_ que al parecer Joey no tuvo problemas en dar a los dioses, con tal de burlar a la muerte y ser el dios de su propio reino.

Jamás volvería a sentir el calor del día y la frialdad de la noche con autenticidad.

El placer de comer o beber, cualquier cosa que se antojara.

Nunca vería otra vez a Linda, verla convertirse en toda una mujer o sus nietos si es que ella encontrara el hombre correcto después pensó en el resto de sus amigos angustiados, ideando planes de búsqueda, cayendo en la desesperación por no tener algún indicio hasta que tal vez, alguien sugeriría conducir la operación hacia aquel edificio abandonado por dios ignorantes y miedosos, esperanzados irían directamente a la boca del Monstruo, al Santuario de aquel becerro de oro empañado.

¡Qué ingenuo había sido a creer que todo ese tiempo había significado algo más para Joey que no fuera al parecer otra pieza con valor mínimo que fácilmente podría sustituir! Fue su error subestimarlo, al igual que muchos otros no notaron algo más allá de su faceta de hombre resentido y déspota que se mostraba así, por ya casi no mantearse por sí solo en pie, a alguien que se no se le podía ver con nada más que no fuera con resentimiento y muy en fondo algo de lastima.

Al final, término haciendo todo lo que Joey siempre deseo, dulce ironía solo tuvo que esperar más allá de lo necesario, hasta que el guiado por la más natural pero mórbida curiosidad volvería a pisar esos destartalados suelos chirriantes, la pieza faltante, en su baúl de juguetes.

_ **HAHAHAHAHA** _

Una estruendosa carcajada colmada de la más hirviente y maniática cólera resonó, la locura lo envolvía ya no más estoicidad, ya no más apatía, se había acabado la paciencia y el rozamiento lógico, Joey y su sueño se lo ha arrebatado todo a todos a las personas que tuvieron el des- fortunio de conocerlo.

Fue entonces cuando la realidad se fragmento como el cristal en grandes pedazos, dejando ver un túnel de luz dorada que brillaba con fervor no obstante esa luz no le transmitía ninguna sensación de paz o esperanza.

Pero eso no le importo, después de todo era la única oportunidad que tendría de volver a estar en el plano físico, él lo quería, lo exigía y se obligaría, la tinta lo había cubierto al fin, se había hecho uno con la oscuridad y la esencia maligna de aquel abismo , ya no pertenecía al mundo de afuera pero eso no significaba que doblegara su voluntad !aún no estaba vencido!, lentamente y con los vestigios de una agonía indescriptible, se empezó a abrir paso entre la tumba metálica, apreciaba como un líquido escurría desde su interior, sus huesos crujían, se rompían y se volvían acomodar se hacía más grande más fuerte, la metamorfosis demoníaca estaba en su cúspide.

Finalmente, un brazo negro emergió de entre los escombros del elevador.

Era tiempo de Joey despertara y lo haría a través de la más grande de las pesadillas con una buena dosis de realidad.

Pero antes…

Aún tenía pendiente una visita con el Ángel

_ _**"Resiste Boris, estoy en Camino"**_ _

 **FIN**

 **Nota del Autor: En un principio este era un One-Shot más largo, superando las 8 páginas según el Microsoft Word pero se estaba distanciando bastante de la idea con la que inicialmente había empezado a escribir. Mucha gente dentro de la comunidad está debatiendo acerca de la supervivencia de Henry y no menos importante sus actos de resurrección durante su paso en el estudio.**

 **Unos Creen que Henry siempre estuvo muerto y su fantasma ahora está estancado en un purgatorio.**

 **Otros que está sujeto a una maldición desde que entro al edificio (esta puede ser la más factible no lo negare)**

 **Y finalmente estamos aquellos que pensamos que nuestro jodidamente sereno pero amado caricaturista sin saberlo se ha vuelto parte hibrido.**

 **Ok, ya cumplí con mi cuota usual, los veré en el 2019(¿) está bien, ignoren eso ,una de mis metas es justamente dejar de presentarme cada año nuevo ¿de acuerdo? Recuerden un Ficker con Reviews es un Reviews Feliz ;) ¡Eso es todo Amigos!.**


End file.
